


My New Year's Resolution is...

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: A brief story following Hannibal and Will and one of their famed New Year's Eve party.





	My New Year's Resolution is...

**Author's Note:**

> Bit late with this one but happy 2019 everyone! I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Hannibal watches Will from across the living-room, he's pouring glass after glass of wine to their guests, laughing and chatting with them as he moves gracefully round the room.

His Alpha can't help but to preen at the sight of their Omega and the way he takes the title of host so naturally.

"Han, I'll be a second." Will calls from across the room, only barely above the chatter of room, holding the wine bottle in his hand as Hannibal nods in acknowledgment before his Omega disappears into the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

Hannibal makes sure everyone's enjoying the wine and small snacks, makes sure there's no-one with an empty plate or glass and that they're all engaged in small clusters of conversation and games before he allows himself to slip away to find his Omega.

The echoes of the party following him as he enters the kitchen, finding Will leaning against the counter with flushed cheeks and messy curls from where his fingers had brushed through them, Hannibal can't help the overpowering attraction he feels for Will in this moment.

Helped with the scent of arousal that radiates from Will.

He tastes it in the air and _knows_ , Will's slick perforates the room, mixing with the fine wines and simmering food, undeniable as Hannibal inhales the heavenly scent without a care.

"Oh, Will." Hannibal means to comfort him but it's more growling and lustful than comforting, Will shivers and looks over his shoulder at his Alpha.

"It just-" Will tries but a shiver takes ahold of him, he whines lowly and leans heavier against the counter. Hannibal closes the distance between them and places himself against Will's back.

Watches silent for a moment as Will recovers from his spasm.

Hands resting on his hips while he nuzzles his nose over Will's neck, scenting his swelling glands and over their mating bite.

"You're still in the early stages." Hannibal purs low in Will's ear, licking over his salty flesh as Will lets out shaky breaths and almost inaudible curses of ' _shit_ ' and 'fuck.'

He's vulnerable and Hannibal has half a mind to take him upstairs, but he knows better than to start a full on Rut with a house full of Omegas and Alphas.

"What time is it?" Will half murmurs half whimpers as he grips the counter tighter and shudders again, Hannibal smells the fresh wave of slick and feels his Knot beginning to swell from the close proximity.

"Half past eleven." Hannibal murmurs against Will's ear, low rumble of Alpha slipping in to relax Will.

It works, to an extent, Will's shoulders slump slightly as he counties to hold himself up against he counter.

Subconsciously he's backing into Hannibal's crotch, grinding against his husband's swelling cock with needy whimpers. Hannibal helps him with his hands in his hips, guiding him as Will tries to form words around his whimpers.

"If we're quick-" Will starts, trying to be delicate but the neediness is there and they both know that Will won't make it much longer without being Knotted. Hannibal knows better than to try and draw Will out with kisses and touches.

He needs a Knot.

Hannibal doesn't make Will finish his words like he usually would, doesn't try to wind Will up, make him more desperate than he already is, instead he peppers chaste kisses all over his neck and jaw while he begins to unbutton his trousers while Will does the same with his.

It's not clinical but it is by no means as erotic or romantic as their usual couplings.

Hannibal growls and grows rougher with his kisses and touches as Will grins back against him, this time skin to skin and so much harder to resist. 

Hannibal's rock hard and eager to claim Will for his own. The presence of other Alphas only makes him more dominate.

He growls as he sinks into Will's soaked hole, earning cries of relief from Will as he's stuffed full of his Alpha.

"You're a naught little Pup, Will." Hannibal grunts as he sinks to the hilt inside of Will as he claws at the counter beneath him, whining from the lack of preparation and sheer girth of Hannibal's Alpha cock.

"A house full of Alphas and you can't stop yourself from showing off. Going into Heat for all to see." Hannibal means to degrade Will with his words as he starts to thrust in and out of his whimpering Omega.

"All those Alpha's touching you," Hannibal scorns into Will's ear as he shoves his cock into his arse harshly, being sure to hit his prostate as Will howls helplessly below him. Trapped by his weight and the burning of his Heat deep in his belly.

Hannibal uses Will's Heat against him, taunts him mercilessly with hard thrusts and punishing bites over their mating bite.

"Was it all the attention, hmm?" Hannibal continues as he feels Will clench like a vice around his cock as his first orgasm shakes through him.

"That's it, baby boy, make everyone know just what kind of filthy slut you are." Hannibal growls into Will's ear, voice like gravel as he fucks him through his orgasm and the aftershocks.

The sound of laughter and music drifts in from the party, the scent of intoxication and excitement mixes with sweat and arousal.

Will comes down, he's shaking against Hannibal and can barely see but that doesn't stop him from moaning and squeezing his eyes shut when Hannibal starts up his punishing pounding again.

"What do you want, Will? Hmm? Do you want to be Knotted?" Hannibal asks his Omega, matching his words with merciless stimulation to Will's prostate, Will lets out a keening whine, high pitched and desperate as Hannibal feels him clench his pussy, searching for a Knot that's not there.

Hannibal smirks victorious and sinks into him for a final time, his Knot pushing at the tight ring of muscles as Will squirms beneath him.

Hannibal savours the sounds and thinks of all the things he wants to do Will.

Make him cum all over his fingers, loud and messy before Hannibal would fuck him with his mouth, tongue searching his sweet hole for his delicate prostate.

Knot him for hours and hours Will's too exhausted, too fucked to even move, until he lays and takes everything Hannibal offers.

His Knot catches in Will and he snaps back to the present, snaps his hips in viscous short thrusts until Will's cumming against and so is Hannibal.

The smell of slick mingles with the smell of wine and Hannibal can only think of Will crying beneath him.

He thrusts harder and Will whines louder and he savours the sound like he would a fine wine. His words pour out his mouth in a stream of whines and begs and commands. Hannibal takes them in and savours them until they're movements slow and they come down from their intense haze.

Will pants beneath Hannibal and he's sated for a few more hours, he stinks of Heat, slick and Hannibal but he's more comfortable now, he's stuffed and content.

"What's the time?" Will asks once he has his voice back and he and Hannibal have moved to a more comfortable position, on their kitchen floor with Will on Hannibal's lap, Knotted to him as he's filled with his Alpha's cum.

"We have time, shh." Hannibal replies without opening his eyes, without moving, he's cumminh still, grunts every now and then when Will clenches around him, cum loads around the tight Knot when Will's completely stuffed, weeps onto Hannibal's thighs and will sweeps it up on his fingers and suckles them, Hannibal opens one eye, hooded and hazy with arousal.

"I'll fuck you into the rug, in front of all our friends, if you ever do that again with company in the house." His voice in casual and tired and it makes Will gush fresh slick onto Hannibal's cock and Knot, a flash of fury crosses over Hannibal's face mixed with unadulterated arousal and Will fears what will happen when he's alone with Hannibal.

"Up." Hannibal orders when Will breaks eye contact, he stares at Hannibal and wants to object as he feels Hannibal's neither done cumming nor is he even remotely deflated.

"But-" Will wants to argue, point these things out but Hannibal's face tells him to do as he's told, tells him that he's thought about them and knows all of them and he doesn't care, so he swallows and starts to get up, it's painful and makes him slick, makes Hannibal groan and grunt and swell but Will knows that if he fails it'll be worst than forcing Hannibal's Knot out of him. With a few more struggles Will's finally able to get up, they're disconnected and Will gushes slick and Hannibal's cum down his thighs and stains his dropped trousers, Hannibal ignores his quiet whimpers and stands.

He stinks of Rut and slick but he straightens out his clothes and smooths over his hair, he's composed despite the fact his cock is still swollen and letting out ropes of cum, Will stares at the sight and then down to his own cock and cum covered belly, he's a bigger mess than Hannibal. He's always a bigger mess than Hannibal.

Hannibal tucks himself away in his trousers and collects several bottles of champagne from the counter and gestures for Will to lead the way back to the party. He does so and the dark of the room and noise and drunkenness of their company distracts from the fact they've been gone a half hour, they're dishevelled and stink of sex and Heat and Rut.

They get a knowing look from Alana when Hannibal finishes placing the champagne bottles down on the coffee table and retreats behind Will, to hide the large wet spot steadily growing on his trouser leg, but that's all and then the countdown starts and everyone's grabbing bottles and screaming numbers, Will joins in, basking in the warmth it brings the room and so does Hannibal.

The clock strikes twelve, the countdown finishes, another year has been spent together and a new one has come.

Will gazes at Hannibal and he smirks in return and pulls his young lover into a searing kiss that promises so many more to come.


End file.
